Don't Break My Heart Slowly
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Alex reflecting on an adventure she had with Caleb. Spoilers for Deity I think. R&R please!


**Beta'd by BookDevourer52**

**Don't Break My Heart Slowly**

I lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling. He can't be gone. He can't. A tear slips down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away but it's no use it's soon replaced by another one. Then all of a sudden I'm sobbing. Horrible, chest-racking sobs and I can't stop myself. I hug my arms around myself, hoping that'll keep them from shaking my body so much but it doesn't. We had so many memories together. I don't know how I'll be able to think back to my childhood and think of a happy thought because Caleb's in all of them. He was my best friend, the one who picked up the pieces when I fell apart. I think back to his 13th birthday…

"_Come on Caleb! We're going to get caught if you don't hurry up!" I whisper-yell to him._

"_I'm coming, Alex! Keep your panties on! Gods!" I roll my eyes. Caleb and I had just figured out how to sneak on and off the island and the thrill of getting caught was too enticing for us to pass up._

"_Where are we even going Alex?" He asked curious. I slyly smiled. I'd wanted to do this since we figured out how to sneak of the island but I wanted to save it for a special occasion._

"_Off the island." I say nonchalantly._

"_Well no shit Sherlock where are we going off the island."_

"_It's a surprise."_

_He huffs. "I don't like surprises."_

"_You do too, Caleb."_

"_Not when I have to wait for them! They're surprises! They should be spontaneous, without the person knowing until they get it. Those are the surprises I like."_

"_Okay. Whatever Caleb! Stop being such a girl." That gets him. He quickly trips me and I fall to the ground, holding me there by sitting on me with knees on either side of me._

"_Would a girl be able to do that?" I can even hear the smirk in his voice. I sarcastically smile at him and then throw all my weight at him, pinning his on the ground. I quickly get him off him and make a show of brushing my clothes._

"_Yes, yes they would. They'd be able to do all that and more." He scrambles off the ground and I grin at him. "Now hurry up." I take off towards the bridge that takes us off of Deity Island. Caleb sprints to catch up with me and we duck in a bush. We've memorized the movements across the bridge. Every 20 minutes a truck goes out and every 30 one comes back. Every Tuesday Del is on watch and nine times out of ten he doesn't even pay attention. We wait until a truck comes by and hitch a ride on the back, pressing our backs against the tailgate. We hold our breath as Del lazily glances at the truck and waves it through. Caleb and I exchange giddy glances. We ride a little longer until we're 10 minutes from town and then jump off. Caleb runs over and high-fives me. The walk to town is so full of jokes and teasing that I forget we're off of Deity Island until we get into town. I stare at the streetlights and can't help but notice it looks like a scene from a movie. I grab a hold of Caleb's sleeve and tug him towards the store I have in mind. We go into the store and I grab an arm full of fireworks and tell Caleb to grab some sodas._

"_Isn't this illegal Alex?" He raises an eyebrow._

"_And when have rules stopped us from doing what we want?" I counter he shrugs and grabs 6 sodas from the cooler. I head to the counter and put all our stuff up on it._

_The cashier arches an eyebrow._ "_Aren't you a little young to be buying fireworks?"_

"_I'm buying them for Lucian." I slide the card I stole from Lucian's dresser across the counter to him. That seems to do the trick for him he cashes us out and we're on our way to the beach. We get there within fifteen minutes and we setup the fireworks. Once we situate them all we light them and run back a little ways. They explode above the water, lighting the sky up. I grab a soda and offer it to Caleb who gladly takes it. We stand there admiring them for a few minutes before they fade. Eventually we end up lying on the sand looking up at the stars._

"_Alex?" Caleb says breaking the peaceful silence._

"_Yeah?"_

"_This was great thanks." He says smiling at me and I can tell he truly appreciates it._

"_You're welcome I wouldn't have wanted to do anything less." I smile back at him._

That was one of the best times we had. We got caught sneaking back into the dorms, we were so close to making it back without getting caught but we tripped over something that I can't even remember now. We were punished severely but Caleb and I knew it was definitely worth it. It really pains me to think we won't have any more of those adventures. I don't know how I'll mange mischief without him watching my back. And I just lay there remembering until I can't bear to remember any more

* * *

A/N! So this was just a short one shot I thought was cute leave a comment saying what you thought Thanks

~A_LovesHP


End file.
